Aquellos zapatos azules
by Kia Aoi - chan
Summary: No tenía intenciones de cruzarse con nadie en lo que iba por el pedido de su estúpido jefe a la tienda de Starbucks. ¿Cómo iba a saber que chocaría con una torpe enana de mal genio? ¿Cómo iba a saber que no sería la última vez que la vería? Y, maldición... ¡¿Cómo demonios iba a saber que sería la mujer que se llevaría su corazón?
1. Chapter 1

_**Aquellos zapatos azules**_

No era posible, eso era inaudito, malditos aprovechadores… ¡Pagarían muy caro por tratarlo como a un sirviente! Desde que se había convertido en uno de los editores de la empresa Bleach's Editorial, los jefes lo trataban como a un sirviente personal; "Ichigo, ve y consigue más papel para la sección de fotocopias", "Ichigo, necesitamos la tinta del lugar más lejano de la ciudad" – bien, no lo decían de esa manera pero, vamos, mandarlo a la otra punta de la ciudad para conseguir la maldita tinta de origen turco… ¿en serio? – y lo más desquiciante, "Ichigo, ¿te molestaría ir de aquí a unas cuadradas y comprarme un late bien caliente?", si no fueran sus malditos jefes realmente los mandaría al diablo... pero necesitaba el trabajo. Ahora mismo se encontraba caminando hacia la tienda más cercana de Starbucks – llámese cercana a las quince cuadras que había de distancia entre su trabajo y la dichosa tienda. – para conseguirle al Jefe mayor su late con donas extra-grandes, cuando de repente cayó sentado en el suelo luego de ser atropellado brutalmente por otro imbécil.

– ¡Oye, fíjate por donde caminas, incompetente! – le gritó sin mirarlo, en su lugar revisaba que nada se le hubiera caído de los bolsillos.

– ¡Sí, bueno, lo mismo va para ti, descerebrado! – le gritó una mujer que estaba en el piso al igual que él. La observó, era bella pero estaba completamente desarreglada, su pelo negro corto hasta los hombros y completamente enmarañado, su cara pálida y sucia que opacaba los bonitos ojos violáceos que tenía y sus labios resecos tal vez por el frío de la estación, después de todo era invierno. Cuando se paró le extendió la mano para ayudarla pero ella lo ignoró maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras recogía todas las frutas que habían caído de su bolsa sucia y media rota; observó lo menuda que era, muy bajita en comparación con él o con el resto de la gente, sus ropas consistían en un pantalón holgado de color marrón y desgastado adornado con grandes bolsillos a sus costados, una remera negra ceñida a su cuerpo y con escote en V que le descubría bastante el cuello y hasta un poco más abajo, y una chaqueta, por suerte, bien abrigada, que llevaba abierta. Bajó la vista hasta sus pies y se sorprendió al notar que sus zapatos eran lo único de buen aspecto en ella, aunque no por ello acorde a su vestimenta, o a la temporada, eran ballerinas de color azul con un fino moño dorado adornándolo. – ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a dejar de observarme de arriba a abajo como si fuera un espécimen? No soy idiota, sé que me miras como si fuera una rara. – lo acusó con odio en sus palabras. Ichigo parpadeó varias veces al darse cuenta de que su manera de observarla era muy obvia, y se habría disculpado de no ser porque esa enana lo había tratado mal.

– Claro, como si yo fuera a fijarme en alguien como tú, enana. – le respondió con enfado y sin medir la magnitud de sus palabras.

– ¡Oh, cierto! Qué ingenua, por supuesto que alguien tan bien parecido como tú no se fijaría en alguien como yo. – escupió las palabras como si en realidad eso no le hubiera dolido, de todas maneras ya estaba acostumbrada a los insultos indirectos de la gente adinerada que se burlaba de personas como ella. Aun así, lo había alagado en cierta forma y se reprendía por ello pero no se arrepentía, tenía razón, él era muy bien parecido. Hombre alto, bien formado y vestido con un jean oscuro, saco y zapatos costosos, alrededor de su cuello reposaba una bufanda que parecía ser lo bastante calentita y además era muy linda; las facciones de su rostro eran dignas de una persona con elegancia como en las películas y sus ojos eran ocres y malditamente hermosos, sólo su ceño fruncido y su cabello de extravagante color anaranjado lo hacían ver como un patán y delincuente.

Ichigo se mordió la lengua al percatarse de su error, no había sido su intención herirla pero se había enfadado por el ataque de la chica, intentó disculparse pero nada salía de su boca en realidad.

– Tranquilo, si vas a disculparte eso ya lo he escuchado varias veces también. No necesito tus disculpas baratas y por compromiso. – lo siguió atacando.

– ¿Quién dijo que iba a disculparme? Sólo iba a decirte que fuiste tú quien se cruzó en mi camino, y ¿por qué demonios estás tan a la defensiva? Ni siquiera he dicho algo directo para molestarte. – le espetó con muchísimo más enfado que antes.

– Tsk, de todas formas no eres más que un… – se detuvo al escuchar los gritos de un hombre a lo lejos y policías que venían por detrás de él. – Demonios… – susurró al darse cuenta que era el vejestorio al que había robado minutos antes. Si la encontraban, esta vez seguro que iría a la cárcel. – ¿Sabes una cosa? No me interesa. Adiós. – Y dicho esto salió corriendo dejando a Ichigo confundido, vio con horror como la enana cruzaba la calle aun cuando los autos estaban en movimiento y se salvó de ser atropellada por uno. A los pocos segundos el hombre que había gritado antes le llamó la atención y le preguntó si había visto a una ladrona con las características específicas de esa chica.

– Como si de verdad prestara atención a las personas que corren a mi alrededor. No me moleste, no estoy de humor. – se descargó con el pobre tipo que lo quedó viendo confundido mientras retomaba su camino.

.

***w*w*w*w***

.

Nuevo día, misma tortura. Nuevamente Ichigo se dirigía a comprar el almuerzo de su jefe, el muy idiota se la pasaba el día tomando café y café helado, eso le traería problemas en un futuro, y un respiro a él. Caminaba esta vez más tranquilo mientras escuchaba música con sus auriculares, al pasar por la plaza central vio de casualidad algo que no le gustó para nada, dos hombres acosaban a una menor de edad que se encontraba sentada en los columpios de allí. Se acercó decidido a defenderla pero antes de poder decir algo, una persona se le adelantó.

– ¡Homura! – se sintió el potente grito con la voz que nunca pensó volver a escuchar. Se giró para lograr ver a la misma enana del día anterior que llegaba agitada hasta la escena. – Desaparezcan de aquí, malditos bastardos, o llamaré a la policía. – los dos hombres rieron al escucharla decir semejante cosa, pues con su estatura era difícil tomarla en serio. Ichigo por su parte, sólo podía observar esperando el momento que le tocara participar de la contienda, ya que la pelinegra se había interpuesto entre la niña y esos sujetos adoptando una pose lista para atacar. – Hablo en serio, lárguense de aquí ¡ahora! – les gritó.

– No esperarás que tomemos en serio a una linda gatita callejera como tú ¿verdad? – le dijo con voz ronca uno de ellos.

– Sí, ¿por qué mejor no hacemos un trato? Tú jugarás con nosotros y entonces dejaremos a la niña en paz. – el otro tipo se había acercado peligrosamente a su rostro y ella no podía escapar, pues la tenía sujeta por la barbilla.

– Púdrete en el infierno. – le dijo escupiendo su cara. En un rápido movimiento, le dio un rodillazo en su entrepierna haciéndolo doblar del dolor. El otro sujeto, al verla, quiso detenerla pero ella fue más ágil y le dio un puñetazo a su estómago, cuando éste se dobló del dolor al igual que su amigo, aprovechó y le pegó un rodillazo a su cara, quebrándole la nariz. – ¡Corre, Homura! ¡Escapemos ahora! – le gritó a la niña. Ésta acató la orden y ambas comenzaron a correr por donde la pelinegra había aparecido, sin embargo no pasó mucho hasta que los otros dos hombres se levantaron y fueron en su búsqueda.

"_¿Llamar a la policía o… ir corriendo detrás de ellos?_" fue el pensamiento fugaz de Ichigo, y aunque de seguro luego lo lamentaría, se decidió por la segunda opción.

Cuando los encontró en un callejón a pocas calles de donde antes estaban, notó que ahora eran dos niños, la pelinegra y una mujer muy parecida a ella, "_Debe ser su familia_" pensó como primera opción. Los dos tipos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, ya que observó cómo tomaban palos y fierros que estaban apilados a un lado del callejón.

– Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí, si no es más que la gata mayor de Hisana. – se burló uno, era bastante grande y de piel algo oscura, caracterizado más bien por su calvicie y su cola de caballo fina en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

– Así que tenías a esta replica de ti escondida ¿eh? Tengo una mejor idea, ¿por qué no jugamos los cuatro juntos? Una para cada uno. – siguió el otro más gordo y medio calvo con patillas tupidas y un ridículo copete casi detrás de su cabeza.

– ¡Mis hermanas jamás irían con ustedes, asquerosos cerdos inútiles! – le dijo con asco la niña de antes, de inmediato la pelinegra le cubrió la boca con sus manos y miró de reojo a esos tipos, estaban enfadados.

– Así que ¿asquerosos cerdos inútiles? Omaeda, creo que deberíamos tomarla a ella primero ¿tú qué dices? – le preguntó sin mirarlo mientras desnudaba a la niña con la mirada.

– Tsk, me da lo mismo si al menos así tengo entretenimiento por un rato, mi perfecto cuerpo lo necesita. – le respondió el gordo con lujuria.

Sin darles tiempo a sorprenderse, el tipo que respondía al nombre de Omaeda tomó a la niña por los hombros ignorando sus gritos de miedo. Ichigo vio como la pelinegra y la mujer idéntica a ella le suplicaban que la soltara pero el tipo ese no hacía caso, la niña comenzó a llorar y los dos despreciables sujetos a toquetearla, no lo soportó, aunque se arrepintiera de ello luego, ahora les iba a dar su merecido.

– ¡Escúchame bien, imbécil! – le dijo a uno de los dos tomándolo por un hombro y golpeándolo fuertemente en la cara. – Si una mujer te dice que la dejes, lo haces. – le asestó un golpe de igual magnitud al otro. – Y si una niña te teme, la dejas en paz. – tomó a la pequeña en brazos y se la devolvió a la pelinegra.

Antes de que esos tipos pudieran levantarse, él le pegó una fuerte patada a uno y se sentó sobre el otro para darle dos o tres golpes más, al fin dejándolo inconsciente. No pasó mucho hasta que lo dejó en el mismo estado a su compañero y luego llamó a la policía. Afortunadamente, su jefe le dio el permiso de tardarse el tiempo que lo requiriera para resolver ese asunto, Ichigo le había contado todo y él accedió sin problemas, "_Lo único bueno que tiene como jefe_" pensó para sus adentros. La policía terminaba de hacerle las corrientes preguntas a la familia y al final se despidió de ellos llevándose a los dos delincuentes casi a rastras.

– Gracias por la ayuda. – le dijo la pelinegra evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Ichigo suspiró y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

– Ahora me debes una. – ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no podría estar hablando en serio.

– Ya me esperaba yo que fueras igual que esos tipos, desaparece de aquí antes de que agarre un palo y lo rompa en tu cabeza. – le dijo con odio en sus palabras.

– ¡Oye, no me compares con esos imbéciles, no me refería a lo que estás pensando! – le espetó con enfado y el orgullo herido.

– Y entonces ¿a qué te referías? – le preguntó dándose la vuelta pero sin acercársele.

– Quería invitarte a tomar un café. – soltó lo primero que se le vino en mente, en realidad decirle aquello era sólo una manera de coquetearle pero no sabía que se lo tomaría tan en serio como para pedirle que le dijera a qué se refería con ello.

– Un café. – pronunció sus palabras con ironía.

– Ahh… si quieres podríamos ir por un helado ¿Qué dices? – al escucharlo decir eso abrió los ojos mucho más y se lo quedo viendo. – ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó confundido por su expresión. Ella se giró para ver a sus hermanos y a su madre, ¿estaría bien ir? Además, tomar un helado era el sueño de sus hermanos pequeños, no el suyo.

– ¿Y si en vez de invitarme a mí los invitas a ellos? – le preguntó acercándose a él. Ichigo enarcó una ceja y volvió su vista hacia los niños que lo miraban a lo lejos.

– ¿Qué?

– Si, no me importa si no me lo invitas a mí pero preferiría que se lo dieras a ellos, por favor. – le pidió dejando a un lado su orgullo, pues si era por sus hermanos a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto. Ichigo lo sintió, lo poco que se importaba ella misma con tal de ponerlos a ellos primero. Se detuvo a observarlos una vez más, la mujer mayor era igual a ella, tal vez sería su madre; la niña de antes que al parecer se llamaba Homura y era rubia y de ojos verdes; y por último, el niño que parecía ser otro de los hermanos y era también pelinegro y de ojos color violáceos como ella.

– ¿Sabes una cosa? No te invitaré un helado. – la pelinegra lo miró confundida y algo decepcionada. – Se lo invitaré a los cuatro. – Rukia abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y sonrió más que agradecida.

Al poco tiempo Ichigo volvió al lugar con dos potes grandes de helado. La mujer mayor que respondía al nombre de Hisana lo hizo pasar a su humilde casa y así pudieron disfrutar todos juntos del helado.

– ¡Mami, esto está delicioso! ¿Así se siente comer helado? – preguntó Homura.

– ¡Se me congela el cerebro! – se quejaba el niño golpeándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Los tres más grandes rieron y siguieron comiendo alrededor de la mesa.

– Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho hoy por nosotros, Ichigo. – le dijo gentilmente Hisana. – Realmente no sé lo que hubiera pasado si no te hubieras interpuesto entre mi niña y esos bastardos. – su voz se quebró e intentó reprimir las lágrimas.

– No ha sido nada, señora, me alegro de que ya estén a salvo. – la mujer sonrió amargamente e Ichigo supo que no habían sido las palabras correctas, de seguro que su familia no estaría a salvo viviendo en un lugar así pero prefirió no decir nada para no incomodarlos más. – Lo siento pero debo volver a trabajar, ya me he tomado mucho tiempo y aunque me quisiera quedar a charlar, mi jefe podría despedirme si no vuelvo de inmediato.

– ¡Oh, claro! Qué desconsiderado de mi parte, lo siento. Rukia, acompáñalo un poco. – insistió a su hija que le dio una mirada confundida. Ichigo sonrió, ahora sabía que su nombre era Rukia. – No seas mala, después de todo él nos ha salvado hoy. – suspiró resignada y se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

– ¡Disfruten el helado, es un regalo de mi parte! – exclamó con una sonrisa haciendo saltar de alegría a los más pequeños.

Una vez fuera, ambos chicos caminaron en silencio unos cuantos pasos hasta que Ichigo decidió romper el hielo.

– Creo que…

– No creas que he cambiado mi opinión de ti. – lo cortó la pelinegra. – Sólo porque hayas salvado a Homura y hayas cumplido el sueño de Shizuku no quiere decir que me agrades. – Ichigo frunció el ceño al escucharla decir eso, ¿qué concepto se había formado de él y por qué? – No confío en gente como tú.

– ¿Gente como yo? ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, acaso enloqueciste o algo así? No lo hice para agradarte sino porque quería hacerlo, no me iba a quedar ahí parado viendo como abusaban de esa pequeña, y sólo quería ayudar cuando les compré el helado. ¿Por qué siempre estás a la defensiva? Me atacas todo el tiempo y sin razón, ¿podrías bajar la guardia un momento? No te haré daño. – le dijo casi a los gritos, Rukia lo miraba aun con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Sabes qué? Déjalo así, no tiene caso, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti. No nos volveremos a ver así que cuídate y cuida de ellos también. Adiós. – comenzó a caminar rumbo a su trabajo, no sin antes pasar por la tienda de comidas para tomar el pedido de su jefe, a esas alturas era en vano pero qué más daba, si no la quería entonces se la comería él.

.

***w*w*w*w***

.

– Maldita enana con cara de… de… es una idiota. – finalizó al no encontrar un adjetivo hiriente para su cara. Habían pasado cinco días desde la última vez que la vio pero eso había sido suficiente para aumentar su mal humor por lo que restaba de la semana. Lo peor de todo es que la maldita no se dignaba a aparecer por ningún lado, y no es como si él la buscara en cada oportunidad que debía ir por el pedido de su estúpido jefe, no, claro que no.

Caminó hasta el condenado Starbucks de quince cuadras más allá del edificio de su trabajo, luego de tomar el pedido y de pagarle al empleado salió con su usual humor de perros que lo caracterizaba los últimos días – más que de costumbre. – y regresó a su trabajo. En el camino, iba mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y sintió su corazón palpitar con más fuerza en cuanto divisó entre la multitud a esas ballerinas azules con moño dorado, levantó la vista rápidamente pero grande fue decepción al percatarse de que no era la chica que esperaba ver, su frustración creció más.

– Idiota…

– ¡…suéltame o te dejaré estéril para toda tu vida! – Reconocería esa voz a kilómetros de distancia aun si así no lo quisiera pero al demonio con eso, él sí quería escucharla aunque fuera una última vez. Se apresuró a llegar junto a ella sólo para notar cómo los dos mismos tipos de la vez anterior estaban tratando de meterla a un auto por la fuerza.

– ¡Te dijo que la soltaras, maldito bastardo! – le gritó al momento que le arrojaba una piedra a la cabeza de uno y le asestaba un buen golpe al otro. La tomó de la mano aprovechando que esos sujetos estaban revolcándose del dolor y ambos escaparon lejos de allí. Llamaron a la policía y nuevamente los apresaron, esta vez se asegurarían de hacerlos aprender.

Pasaron toda la tarde juntos pero no en una cita, sino discutiendo quién había tenido razón la vez anterior cuando él los salvó y les compró helado. Al final, como era de esperarse, Ichigo fue suspendido de su trabajo a modo de sanción, agradecía a los cielos que su jefe no fuera tan maldito como él lo creía. Aprovechando el momento, se la pasó con Rukia y su familia la mayor parte del tiempo.

.

***w*w*w*w***

.

Ya había pasado un mes y la relación entre ellos era más estrecha. Sí, ahora no sólo se trataban de discusiones verbales, también había golpes y patadas, nada personal. Ichigo fue readmitido y comenzó a trabajar como verdadero editor, por lo que ya no tenía mucho tiempo para pelear con Rukia. Habían pasado dos semanas más en los que ellos no habían tenido ni el más mínimo contacto, Ichigo estaba más irritado de lo normal y eso se debía a lo que había descubierto en esos días, estaba enamorado de Rukia. Le había dado vueltas al asunto una y otra vez, así que ahora se encontraba más arreglado que de costumbre y con una bella flor, silvestre, llamando por millonésima vez a la puerta de la casa de Rukia, la muy desconsiderada no abría la condenada puerta.

– ¡Maldición, Rukia, abre la puerta de una buena vez! – gritó desde afuera y pateando a la pared. – De-monios… – mala idea, el dolor de pie ahora lo ponía de peor humor. – Rukia, ábreme la puerta en este momento ¡o la tiraré abajo! – nada, nadie respondía. Miró a través de la rendija de la cerradura, todo estaba oscuro y no había movimiento, intentó abrir la puerta girando el pomo, se abrió sin esfuerzos. Nadie estaba allí.

"_**Lo siento, Ichigo. Debíamos irnos, no queríamos preocuparte. Muchas gracias por todo. Hisana."**_

Una segunda nota. "_Oh, no_" pensó resignado al reconocer los horrendos dibujos de Rukia.

"_**No nos extrañes, descerebrado. Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver en menos de lo que crees. Rukia."**_

_**.**_

***w*w*w*w***

.

Seis años había pasado desde entonces y las notas de Rukia e Hisana seguían esperando pegadas en el refrigerador, al igual que Ichigo esperaba ver volver a esa enana molesta y enojona que se había llevado consigo su corazón. Sin quererlo, todos los días durante su hora de descanso se paseaba por los lugares donde alguna vez la vio estar, cada tanto pasaba por su casa y se quedaba parado largos minutos observando el ambiente terroso y anegado de telarañas. Todo seguía igual que la última vez que ellos estuvieron ahí, nada había cambiado porque él no quería cambiarlo.

– Ichigo, ya es hora del almuerzo, puedes ir a comer si quieres. – le dijo Renji desde el marco de su puerta. Ichigo se apartó de su computadora y se estiró en su asiento, ese día se había hecho particularmente largo y ni siquiera eran las dos de la tarde.

Tomó su abrigo y salió a caminar por la misma rutina de siempre, compró su café y se sentó un rato en el parque, jamás olvidaría la vez que ambos escaparon de esos tipos tomados de la mano y se pasaron la tarde entera discutiendo por una estupidez. Sonrió, ¿tal vez sería hora de olvidarla? ¿Olvidar aquella muchacha de ojos violáceos y zapatos azules con moño dorado? Tomó el último sorbo frío de café y lo arrojó al cesto de basura que había a un lado de la banca, ya era hora de volver al trabajo. Frotó sus manos en un intento de calentarlas entre sí y emprendió la vuelta cabizbaja y con la mirada perdida en el suelo. ¡Unos zapatos azules! Eran borceguíes. ¡Aquellos también…! Tenían tacón. Maldecía por lo bajo, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo ese día? Juraba que veía zapatos azules mirara por donde mirara. Genial, otros zapatos azules… pero esos eran diferentes. Su corazón se aceleró a dos mil por hora, sentía que se saldría de su pecho y le jugaría una carrera; allí parado y sin nada que decir, fue levantando la mirada para confirmar sus débiles sospechas, pues tanto la había esperado que ya no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas.

Su estatura no había cambiado para nada, seguía siendo la misma enana que él conoció, llevaba puestos unos jeans oscuros y un tapado color violeta cubriéndola por arriba, su cuello era rodeado por una bufanda negra que le tapaba la boca y un poco de la nariz pero esos ojos… jamás olvidaría los ojos de Rukia, ni porque la cubrieran por completo y sólo le dejaran descubiertos los ojos.

– Rukia… – fue lo único que salió de su boca y ella bajó su bufanda mostrando una sonrisa ladeada.

No había duda. Era ella.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hola, holiwis! Muchas gracias por haber leído y si quieren pueden comentar qué les pareció y qué no, me agrada saber sus opiniones.

Por otro lado, úlitmamente estoy con ganas de escribir algunas historias cortas para publicar, así que si tienen alguna idea que quieran pedirme para que escriba siéntanse libres de decírmelo, haré lo posible por no defraudarlos. Sólo coméntenme con los nombres de los personajes que quieren, escena (lugar), situación (qué) y tipo de relación (no lemmon o incesto, lo siento... aún no me siento capaz de escribirlo :$)

Nos leemos pronto! Bye! O.-/


	2. Sin ti a mi lado

El día era terrible, no podía ser más catastrófico y para empeorar la situación estaba la maldita enana gritándole desde la habitación para que fuera a calmar a su pequeña copia externa.

– ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Dile que estará listo para las cinco.

– ¡Ichigo, que te encargues de Akane! Maldición, ¿es que no puedes simplemente ir a sujetarla en brazos?

– Sí, sí, Hisagi, lo haré pero…

– ¡ICHIGO!

– ¡MALDICIÓN, YA VOY, RUKIA! –Gritó desaforadamente olvidándose por completo del teléfono que tenía en sus manos–. Escúchame, y escúchame bien, Hisagi, no estoy de humor para tus regaños, suficiente tengo con los de Rukia. Irás a la oficina del jefe y le dirás que tendrá lista las copias para esta tarde, ahora mismo tengo otros asuntos que atender –fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de que su celular fuera arrojado contra la pared para romperse en mil pedazos.

– ¡Puedes irte al infierno si tienes suficiente de mis regaños pero primero irás a ver a tu hija, imbécil! –Le gritó Rukia mientras se colocaba su abrigo y salía de la casa para dirigirse a su trabajo.

Ichigo suspiró lamentándose por su teléfono. Al menos Hisagi ya sabía todo lo que tenía que hacer. Se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartía con su esposa desde hacía ya dos años y vio a su hermosa hija tallarse los ojos para luego sonreír al verlo en la puerta.

– Vamos, Akane, ¿Qué es eso de estar llorando por nada? Sabes que papá está ocupado y mamá debe trabajar –La pequeña se escondió en su pacho en cuanto Ichigo la tomó en brazos y él tan sólo sonrió–. Ya está, si no nos apresuramos te perderás tu programa favorito, y tu madre me matará por ello –susurró lo último con pesar.

La pequeña Akane era tan idéntica a su madre que no le había sido sorpresa alguna enterarse de cuánto le gustaban las programaciones de "Chappy: El Conejo Aventurero" y, aunque odiara admitirlo, era bastante entretenido el desgraciado.

En cuanto encendió el televisor y Akane reconoció a su personaje favorito el grito de júbilo de la niña sobresaltó a Ichigo y sólo pudo dejarla en el sillón hasta que su desayuno estuviera listo –los puñetazos y patadas que ella le asestaba para que la bajara no podían indicar otra cosa.

Así habían pasado los dos años luego de volver a ver a Rukia. Si bien todo era muy confuso cuando ella le pidió que se alejara y ya no la esperara, él hizo alarde de su necia terquedad hasta terminar descubriendo todo lo que había sucedido durante los seis años que Rukia y su familia habían desaparecido.

_***u*n*u*n***_

– _No quiero tener que repetírtelo, Ichigo, sólo déjame en paz._

– _¿Sólo para eso has vuelto? Ya estaba decidido a pasar la página hasta que te encontré esta noche –sintió cómo el cuerpo de Rukia se estremecía a su lado–. Sólo respóndeme lo siguiente y juro que te dejaré libre si es lo que quieres –los segundos de tortuoso silencio tensaron el ambiente de la manera más cruel y despiadada, pues Ichigo la envolvió en sus brazos nuevamente y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras acariciaba su vientre haciéndola estremecer–. Si querías que te olvidara ¿por qué has vuelto? Sientes lo mismo que yo ¿verdad? Tú me amas._

– _N-no –respondió dubitativa y entre suspiros–. Sólo quiero que dejes de martillarte el corazón aferrándote a una ilusión que no tiene razones de ser –Ichigo dejó su juego y rió por lo bajo._

– _Que tu tía te haya pagado las clases en una facultad prestigiosa de Psicología no te da el derecho de venir a filosofar en mi casa. Mucho menos cuando sé que no es eso lo que quieres decir realmente._

– _Ichigo…_

– _Dime qué fue lo que pasó en verdad, ¿Por qué se fueron sin siquiera despedirse? No sabes lo que he sufrido durante los malditos seis años que no he sabido de ti o de tu familia, creí que estaban en serios problemas. Incluso me cercioré incontables veces de que esos patanes que los molestaban estuvieran aun pagando por sus malas acciones._

– _No tienes idea de lo que ha sido estar lejos de ti durante todo este tiempo –Aun dándole la espalda tomó la mano de su amado y se aferró a él mientras reprimía su deseo de llorar._

– _Porque no lo sé quiero que me lo cuentes. Quiero poder ayudarte, Rukia, por favor._

– _No… no es que nosotros… Yo… –suspiró y se armó de valor para poder confesarle todos sus secretos a Ichigo–. Cuando mi padre murió su familia decidió culpar a mi madre por todo. Intentaron, por todos los medios, de separarnos a mis hermanos y a mí de ella pero Yoruichi Shihouin, una buena amiga de mi padre, estuvo al tanto de lo que pasaría desde antes que mi padre muriera, él le encargó nuestro cuidado desde entonces y por eso los Kuchiki jamás lograron nuestra tenencia. Mis hermanos aún eran bebes de pocos meses cuando mi madre decidió fugarse de Inuzuri a donde sea que nadie nos encontrara, y ni siquiera Yoruichi había podido dar con nosotros hasta doce años después cuando te conocí y por alguna razón tu jefe la conocía a ella._

– _¿Urahara?_

– _Sí, la vez que fui a buscarte al trabajo y él me vio jamás creí que me reconocería así de rápido. A los pocos días Yoruichi llegó a nuestra casa para avisarnos que ya todo estaba resuelto y que mi madre debería encargarse de algunos papeleos, mi padre nos había legado toda su fortuna a mis hermanos y a mí. No tuvimos tiempo de decirte nada, Yoruichi dijo que era indispensable nuestra vuelta a Inuzuri cuanto antes. Todo fue una locura y al final, por más legado que mi padre nos hubiera dejado, los Kuchiki se atrevieron a hacer sufrir a mi madre a costa mía._

– _Rukia…_

– _Al principio todos se comportaron muy bien con nosotros. Le pidieron disculpas a mi madre de la manera más formal que incluso para ellos era humillante. Mis hermanos y yo iniciamos cursos acelerados en cuanto a nuestros estudios, yo para poder empezar de inmediato la universidad y mis hermanos para poder ir a un instituto adecuado a su status social y demás cosas. Es sólo que… hace tres meses me revelaron que me tenían una boda arreglada con el heredero de la familia Abarai para poder así ser poseedora de gran parte de su fortuna, algo que traería algo de estabilidad al Clan debido a la estadía de mi familia que traía gran deshonra a los Kuchiki._

– _¿Por qué no te opones? Tú no lo amas –reprochó Ichigo estrechándola más contra sí._

– _No estoy en posición de negarme, amenazaron con arruinarles la vida a mis hermanos a mi madre si no aceptaba._

– _¿Y Yoruichi?_

– _Yoruichi ha desaparecido luego de que nos reconocieran como miembros oficiales del Clan, no hemos sabido nada de ella desde entonces. Y temo que algo malo le haya ocurrido por nuestra culpa. Como sea, esta será la última vez que nos veamos._

– _Rukia, juro que lo arreglaremos. Te lo prometo, pero por favor no vuelvas a irte._

_***u*n*u*n***_

Los siguientes cuatro meses fueron una continua amenaza tanto para Rukia y su familia como para Ichigo. Mentiría si negara el hecho de que los desgraciados atentaron contra su vida en numerosas ocasiones, pero Urahara y Yoruichi se encargaron de todo cuando la segunda apareció. La familia Kuchiki se hundió en la miseria en cuanto la justicia descubrió todas fechorías realizadas durante tantos años, y lo que le habían hecho a Yoruichi no era para menos, tres años siendo torturada –psicológica y físicamente– en un lugar remotamente lejano la habían dejado completamente desabrida y ausente del mundo. Urahara la había acogido hasta el momento de volver a actuar; dos años de rehabilitación en un psiquiátrico de Kyoto para poder volver a ser una parte de lo que solía haber sido antes del Clan Kuchiki. Cuando las pruebas los inculparon directamente, Rukia volvió a ser libre y su prometido no tuvo ningún resentimiento en cuanto a Ichigo.

Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, Rukia esperaba una niña en su vientre, fruto del amor que se habían profesado con Ichigo la noche que se volvieron a ver hacía ya cuatro meses y medio. La alegría fue inmensa para todos, Homura y Yizuku comenzaron a discutir entre ellos el posible nombre de su futura sobrina a pesar de los regaños de Rukia. La familia de Ichigo llegó a celebrar la boda de su hijo a pesar de que ellos nunca hubieran acordado nada de ello. Aun así –y gracias a las insistencias de Hisana y sus padres– Ichigo cumplió el deseo de los mayores y le propuso matrimonio con ayuda de un hermoso anillo de compromiso que enseñaba una diminuta pero delicada piedra de diamante en el medio. Recordó cómo el llanto de la enana le había puesto los pelos de punta, pues no sabía si se debía a las hormonas del embarazo, al miedo de verse como una pelota en un vestido blanco –aunque ni media panza tuviera aun– o si era simplemente de alegría. Al final eran todas juntas, y con ayuda de todas las mujeres presentes, logró calmarla.

La boda, el nacimiento, la nueva casa familiar. Ichigo no podía ser más feliz, y a pesar de las estúpidas peleas que tenía con su esposa, las amaba a ambas con todo su corazón.

.

***w*w*w*w***

.

– Lo siento.

– No es muy común escuchar eso de ti.

– Es que muy pocas veces me equivoco, idiota.

– Tan dulce como siempre.

– ¡Cállate! Y yo que vengo a disculparme… –se fue refunfuñando por lo bajo.

Al llegar Rukia a la habitación que compartía con Ichigo desde hacía ya cincuenta años se sorprendió de encontrar decenas de fotos esparcidas por toda la cama. Fotos que habían capturado todos esos momentos inolvidables que habían tenido desde hacía ya cincuenta largos años.

– Vaya, enana, a pesar de los años aun caminas muy rápido –comentó un anciano Ichigo de setenta y algo de años luego de haberla alcanzado.

– Cierra la boca, tú estás fuera de forma. Si fueras a las clases de yoga con el apuesto maestro Shiba no estarías tan oxidado –espetó con sus brazos cruzados y una sonrisa ladeada.

– Tsk, no iría con ese idiota ni aunque me pagaran.

– ¿Todavía resentido? Han pasado ya veinticinco años desde que Kaien se ha casado con Miyako. Ni siquiera te había visto tan enojado cuando el otro joven le pidió matrimonio a Akane.

– Él era más educado.

– Kaien siempre me ha recordado a ti en tus días.

– ¡Por favor! –Se quejó Ichigo tomando asiento a un lado de ella en la cama–. Como que le haga algo a Miyako se las verá conmigo.

– Ya todos lo sabemos, querido. ¿Qué son estas fotos, por cierto?

– ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos por primera vez al parque de diversiones con Akane y Miyako?

– ¿Cómo no? Perdiste a las niñas luego de bajar de la montaña rusa –le comentó con ironía.

– Te dije que esas cosas me daban nauseas.

– Bueno, así fue como Miyako conoció a Kaien. Y como tú encontraste a…

– Al renacuajo con el que tendría que estar al pendiente de mi niña. De todos modos, esa tarde anunciaron que serías la próxima decana de la facultad de Psicología –le pasó otra foto en la que las dos niñas le presentaban a su madre un pastel de _Felicidades _mientras ésta lloraba de emoción–. El día que nombraron oficialmente estaban todos tus alumnos y exalumnos festejando contigo –una foto en la que ella se encontraba al frente sobre un escenario y un montón de jóvenes vitoreando y aplaudiendo efusivamente.

– Ese día golpeaste a Asano Keigo –comentó riendo.

– El muy desvergonzado no se contuvo de decir cosas fuera de lugar.

Así, Ichigo le fue enseñando más y más fotos de los momentos más felices para él. Su primer libro popular; la premier de la película de su libro, en la que toda la familia estaba frente a las cámaras y Akane acaparaba con gusto todos los flashes de las cámaras; la boda de Akane; la boda de Miyako; el nacimiento de cada uno de sus nietos…

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, Rukia no podía evitar mojar cada fotografía con pequeñas gotas saladas que emanaban sus ojos. Ichigo sonrió amargamente y sintió la necesidad de abrazarla para ya jamás soltarla.

– ¿Por qué me muestras todo esto?

– Te amo –fue lo único que salió de su boca antes de que él también comenzara a llorar.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque estoy seguro de que me robaste el corazón desde aquel momento que nos cruzamos por casualidad.

– Ichigo, yo…

– No es necesario que te disculpes otra vez. Sé lo que te ocurre, Rukia, pero no puedo dejarte ir, ya no –trató de parar su llanto pero al final lo dejó ser–. Cásate conmigo Rukia, cásate conmigo una vez más.

– Ichigo… –Susurró entre más lágrimas–. Ya… ya no puedo –confesó con remordimientos–. Ya no puedo.

– También moriré si me dejas sólo, no podré estar sin ti a mi lado. Sólo quiero que sepas que estaré contigo hasta el último segundo de vida y que incluso después de la muerte seguiré amándote hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

– Feliz aniversario número cincuenta, Ichigo –lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo le permitía mientras lloraba llena de sentimientos encontrados.

El día de la boda, Rukia lucía un conjunto de falda hasta las rodillas y saco blanco al estilo señorial, acorde a su edad, muy a pesar de que su nieta Rin, de quince años, quería resaltar su muy bien cuidada silueta con un hermoso vestido blanco de seda y encaje brilloso.

Sus pies eran calzados por esas ballerinas azules que habían comenzado con la historia más bonita de su vida, ¿quién diría que el regalo que su padre una vez le había dado a su madre guardaría la historia de su amor con Ichigo? Agradecía a su madre, donde sea que estuviera, por confiarle uno de sus tesoros más preciados a ella, aun habiendo pasado tantos años Rukia los cuidaba como si fueran de oro.

La ceremonia fue pequeña y con su círculo de amigos más cercanos. La fiesta no fue como la primera vez hace cincuenta años, esta vez fue un festejo de pocas horas en su casa y al final todos se despidieron hasta la próxima.

Nadie se imaginó que Rukia Kurosaki moriría tres meses luego de tan encantador evento.

Nadie más que Ichigo fue testigo de su último suspiro de vida, de la encantadora sonrisa que portaba en su rostro la última vez que le dijo _te amo_. Nadie más que él había sido testigo de la felicidad con la que Rukia confesó irse de ese mundo.

"_Espérame, Rukia, pronto estaré contigo para contarte lo que ha sido de la vida de nuestra familia durante el tiempo que no has estado_" fueron las palabras del último sueño que Ichigo tuvo antes de sumirse en el sueño eterno que la llevaría junto a su amada diecisiete meses después de que ella se hubiera ido.

¿El diagnóstico de los doctores? Su corazón no lo resistió por más tiempo, el Señor Kurosaki ya era un hombre de avanzada edad y la ausencia de su esposa era algo que no podía soportar. Él había muerto de tristeza el mismo día que su esposa había fallecido de leucemia, sólo esperaba que su corazón parara de hacer esfuerzos inútiles y él, aunque tarde, lo había entendido.

Aunque fue inevitable el llanto de Akane y Miyako, y el luto de todos los conocidos de la familia Kurosaki, nadie se preguntaba el porqué, ni el cómo había sido posible, todos fueron conscientes de que esa era la única manera y que de haber sido al revés, Rukia hubiera actuado de la misma forma. Ichigo intentaba resistir por sus hijas pero pronto eso fue en vano, él la necesitaba, necesitaba de su esposa.

El día del entierro de Ichigo, acordaron que fuera al lado de Rukia para que así descansaran juntos en paz. Una brisa sin frío sacudió las hojas de los árboles del cementerio y los pétalos de sakura bailaron alrededor de todos los presentes. Akane y Miyako juraron haber escuchado las risas de su padres cuando jóvenes, y, como por arte de magia, fueron escasos los segundos en los que pudieron divisarlos tomados de las manos y sentados en una banca a unos metros de ellas sonriéndoles como cuando eran pequeñas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aloha! (Sigo sin saber cómo se dice y no, no buscaré en Google -vagancia: on :3) Muchos ya me lo habían pedido y aunque quería seguir el ejemplo de mi gran sensei, Hayao Miyazaki (yo sé que muchos de ustedes lo conocen), supongo que en verdad esta historia necesitaba de una continuación (mentira, no lo creí hasta que una amiga me hizo caer en su trampa y me hizo prometer una conti jaja).

Espero que realmente les haya gustado, personalmente, y no sé por qué, el final me ha dejado con un malestar emocional (nunca me sucede tan así :/) así que si quieren pueden decirme qué les ha parecido esa parte, saben que me gusta leer sus opiniones :3

NekoMimiR: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y alago, me alegro de que te gusten mis escritos! :3 El epílogo no es largo, ni siquiera tanto como el capítulo anterior pero espero que igual haya sido de tu agrado.

nessie black 10 Frany H.Q: ... mñamañmañaañmaña, ésta es mi paga por perder la apuesta :p jajaja Espero que te haya gustado (ya no puedo seguir con otra conti jijijiji -w-). Confieso que cuando lo leí otra vez tampoco pude creer que así terminara, ese Miyazaki-sempai si que ha sido un gran ejemplo a seguir *O* Espero que te haya gustado a pesar de lo corto!

SangoSarait: Jajaja ¿Es que todas pensaban lo mismo? Okey, okey, sí fui mala con esta historia al final jajaja. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que te haya gustado!

escarlata10: ¡No te devuelvo nada! :P jajajaja mmm... traté de no dejar muchas incógnitas abiertas porque al final... bueno, sí le di un final cerrado :D jaja Respecto a Ichi-nii este fic es exclusivamente para verlo llorar al pobre (no sé si lo dejé en claro con este epílogo). Y en cuanto a las ballerinas, nunca dije que fueran caras sino lo único en buen estado O.- jajaja te caché! ;D

lovetamaki1: Gracias por comentar! Me ha tomado por sorpresa, lo admito, pues soy fan de tus historias y es un halago que te gusten las mías :3 Espero que también te haya gustado este capitulo y, en cuanto a tu pedido, ya está en proceso... de ser pensado :$ jaja mentira, ya tengo una super idea ;) Espera por ella!

Muchas gracias a todas/os por leer! Espero que en serio les haya gustado!

Nos leemos pronto! Bye! O.-/


End file.
